Fly With Me
by Jecir
Summary: Two lonely hearts, each holding a secret. Two lonely people, each holding a truth. When two Guardians meet in the night, love is found within the moonlight.


Fly with Me.  
  
By: JC  
  
A young college student with short gray hair and secretive gray eyes slowly made his way across the campus and onto the deserted sidewalk, head bowed in deep thought as he wondered to nowhere. The sun was setting, casting the world into darkness, yet still, he walked, not caring. The darkness brought the moon, and the moon was his source of power. The world knew him as Julian Star, but to a select few, he was Yue, moon guardian and protector of Sakura, Master of the Star Cards.  
  
Even though he was well liked, Julian could not shake the overwhelming feeling of loneliness he had developed over the last few months. 'That was when Eriol returned with Kaho Mackenzie.' he thought sadly, remembering what had lead to his depression. 'We all believed he was here to announce his engagement to her, but what a surprise we all had when the young reincarnate announced their break up. He claimed they both loved another. Then he proceeded to woo Madison, as Kaho reconciled things with Tori.' The gray-haired young man sighed heavily. 'That was two months ago. Strange, everyone has someone now, except for me. Li took Sakura, Eriol claimed Madison, and Tori now has Kaho. I do not mind. He deserves her, but.where does that place me?'  
  
Julian's loneliness began to consume him. At times like these, the young man would turn to his other half for company, though it was hard talking to a stonewall guardian with little personality, but he could not do that any longer. As time went by, Julian found he and Yue becoming more and more of one being, instead of two personalities sharing one body. His temperament became more serious, more focused, while Yue started to become more laid back. Suddenly, it was like Yue was not there, yet he was there. They were one. No longer Julian and Yue, but Julian/Yue. He often wondered which name he should go by, but finally decided to keep it the way it had always been: Yue while helping Sakura, Julian while living his life.  
  
Being one with Yue even changed his transformation. He could do, what the others had deemed, a partial change, where he called his wings out, his eyes changed, and his hair only grew to his shoulders, staying at a medium grayish-white tone. His clothes remained the same, unless he felt like calling forth his robes. Being able to do that made life easier for him. There were times when he was running late and needed a faster rout to his destination. He would just fly. It was great for a while, but then he realized that, now being a guardian, it would be hard to find a person to love who would be able to understand. This made Julian even more depressed than before. 'Will I ever find someone I can share my secret with, without scaring her away?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Ruby breathed deeply of the crisp night air, gazing longingly at the perfect full moon. Its powerful presence was in full that night. The size was at its peak, the light it produced almost rivaling its brother, the Sun. The power it emanated called to her, saying it would comfort her, save her from the loneliness that threatened her soul. She stayed outside, not wanting to bother her master and his date. She was so happy when she found out Eriol was leaving Kaho for Madison, for she adored that girl; but, after they began dating, she started feeling out of place. Usually, the brown-haired beauty would turn to Suppi for company, but the black cat started going to Kero's home more often. 'It seems everyone has a new perfect someone to be with. I thought Tori would have been mine, but now.' A sad sigh escaped her full red lips as she thought of the young Avalon. 'No, he never loved me. I was simply a bother to him. Besides, he has Kaho now. It is funny. I would often chase the boys for fun, not really planning on hurting them if I caught them, but now I am lonely. I want my perfect match. The perfect other half to my soul. It seems all my friend have theirs', so why can't I find mine?'  
  
Once again, she felt the pull of the full moon. Its call seducing her into flying into the air, letting her powers rule, and allowing her emotions to take over. To get lost. That is what she wanted to do. Get lost in her power, forget her loneliness. The desire was so strong, she had to give in. Her ruby red butterfly wings emerged from her back as she partially transformed into Ruby Moon. Her brown hair changed to a more deep auburn color, falling freely over her thin shoulders. Her pale skin mimicked the moonlight, reflecting against her body, causing an almost magical glow to consume her. Ruby closed her deep red eyes as a soft breeze began to blow.  
  
* * * *  
  
He could not believe his eyes. Before him stood the most wondrous of creatures, like a phantom in the night, playing with his senses. Her beautiful skin reflecting the soft yet powerful glow of the moon, her silky locks gracefully falling over her petit shoulders, her glass-like butterfly wings slowly flapping with the breeze. Ruby Moon. How different she looked since the last time he had seen her. Then, she was his enemy, fighting to keep him from Sakura, but now, she looked like a goddess of the night, beckoning him to her.  
  
As if she felt his eyes on her, Ruby turned. Her mysteriously gorgeous ruby colored eyes showing her surprise upon seeing him. They seemed confused yet hopeful, sad and lonely as well. Just like his. Ruby Moon. His partner. The only other being in creation with the same destiny as his. Slowly, almost unsure of himself, he walked to her, his heart dictating every movement his body made. Something inside him told him that she was the one.  
  
* * * *  
  
Julian was coming towards her now, no fear in his soft gray eyes. 'Why must fate torment me?' she thought desperately as he stopped in front of her, staring at her with awe on his handsome face. How much he now resembled Yue. 'But he is not Yue. He is Julian. They are two separate beings, not one like I am.' Yet, as she looked at him, her heart began to doubt what her mind was telling her.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Julian smiled. Not a full smile, but a soft, almost nonexistent smile, one only Yue could create. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked so much like her partner, making him even more handsome than before. He was not scared, as most were when they saw her wings. Instead, he did something she would have never expected.  
  
* * * *  
  
He titled his head back, allowing his eyes to close, as he called forth his majestic angel wings. The soft, feathery extents of his body spread out in their full wing span, flapping once or twice, causing a small wind to blow. His hair fell to his shoulders in thin locks, out lining his pale face. Two light blue cat eyes gazed down at her, that smile still in place. Gracefully, he jumped into the air, hovering only a foot from the ground. He extended his hand to her. "Come fly with me." he whispered in a soft voice, sounding like a mix of Yue's and Julian's.  
  
Ruby gingerly reached out and took his hand. An electric shock ran up both their spines when their hands touched. He gently pulled her up with him, his secretive eyes locking with hers. Together, they flew into the night, climbing higher and higher. Tonight, their powers would be free; tonight, emotion would reign. They were not guardian, yet they were not human. They were creations of the night, finding love as the stars danced in their eternal parade.  
  
It was like watching two children play. He chased her, she chased him, they dove and climbed, spiraled and hovered, losing themselves into their power. The light of the moon took control, throwing both into a playful frenzy that no one could experience, save for them. A blue aura of power surrounded him, as did her red aura. They flew together, one facing the other, staying only millimeters apart, as if a glass wall separated them. Their hands held up, palms facing the others'. They spun around each other in a haunting dance; their auras mixing into a soft shade of purple. Eye closed, breaths soft, they flew higher and higher, knowing only the presence of the other. The whole time, they did not touch, daring not to in fear of breaking this wondrous dream. No longer where they lonely, no longer where they lost. For a few moments, they were whole, complete, satisfied.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped. The full moon hovering right behind them. They faced one another, being barley a millimeter away, hands at their sides and heads bowed. Their auras faded as their breathing became heavy. Yue opened his eyes, once again wanting to find hers. Blue met red, angel met butterfly, one met the other. She looked up at him, happiness in her eyes. He was her perfect other half. He gazed at her loveliness, not understanding how he had missed it. It was so obvious. She was his special someone who would not run away, for she already knew his secret. She shared in it. She had one of her own, one he knew as well. They were two parts of one dream. Their powers were the moon. Light and dark, male and female, one and the same.  
  
Their heads came closer, eyes sliding closed once more. Daring to take a step into the unknown, their lips brushed against each other. Breath caught in the throat, hearts pounding in anticipation, they met again, this time for longer. The glass wall was shattered. He raised his hands; she raised hers as well; they laced their fingers together as love surrounded them. Needing her with him, he released her hands and captured her waist, wrapping his powerful arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She slid her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to get lost in his silky hair. Two became one. The powers of the moon, once separated, were now reunited. Yue had found his love; Ruby had found her other half. From now on, they would have someone to fly with, someone to share their life with. One life. One love. One dream.  
  
The End! 


End file.
